11 Years Down The Road
by Katiebugg
Summary: It's been 11 years, and Hiro is finally ready to ask Akito for Kisa again. But will Akito accept, or will he repeat something horrible from so long ago...?
1. Chapter 1

**11 Years Down The Road**

By: Katiebugg

"Come on Akane! You're too slow!" Hiro Sohma shouted over his shoulder to a small girl trailing behind him.

"I'm sorry Brother, it's not my fault I have short legs." She puttered, walking faster. Hiro stared at her as she caught up with him, looking her over.

Akane Sohma, Hiro little sister, 11 years old, was entering her last year of elementary school. She had a mane full of auburn hair with short bangs and hair that folded over on one side, a trend that she would hope to make, and toyed with it as they walked along. She personally ironed her uniform so it was crisp and wrinkle-free. She looked like a miniature model of their mother, Satsuki. Akane looked up at Hiro with her own flashing chocolate eyes.

"Hiro, you're not being fair!" She whined again as he increased his pace.

"Well, it's not my fault that you're late. Maybe next time you should wake up earlier, you sleep in too much. Now you're going to get me in trouble with Mom. I'll make sure to tell her it was your fault." He grumbled.

"Oh, shut up! We got here in good time!" She looked down on the ground, blushing in embarrassment. True, he thought as they saw the school approaching, at least she won't get in trouble.

"Still, you've probably missed the time to get your schedule." He grinned wickedly down at her.

"No I didn't!" But she did look scared as she heard the bell ring.

"Oh, I'm just kidding, you shouldn't take people so seriously; it's a bad habit to get." Hiro bent down and kissed the top of her head. "Have a nice day at school." He actually smiled down at her.

"I'll do better than you did!" She stuck her tongue out at me and walked up the school.

Wow, he thought, this place does remind me of a lot of things. He closed his eyes. The first time he held Kisa's hand, when he gave her her favorite Tiger stuffed animal, The first time she smiled at me. He opened his own brown-tan colored eyes, and, he finished, when Kisa got in trouble at school. But she's nothing like that now. Thanks to the stupid girl, she's completely different.

"Well, I better get on my way." Hiro said aloud as he turned his heel and walked away from the school. He remembered do this, but that was 11 years ago.

Now he was 22, doing his 3rd year in college, with Kisa, and lived in a dorm. While Tohru was accepted into the family, Akito let her have a steady relationship with Yuki, when she asked him. They've been going out for at least 4 years, both of them now 28 and living together in an apartment, Yuki working as a Florist. Kyo, much to his dismay, finally let Kagura go out with him, while he has a steady job as a construction worker. Kagura herself works as one of Yuki's assistant. Hiro didn't know much about everyone else, not that he cared what they did with their lives.

Hiro walked through his Dorm building, which luckily wasn't far away from his home. He opened the door to see his roommate reading a book on his bed.

"Hey, what's up?" Ryo asked him as put down his bag.

"Nothing, I just dropped my little sister at school, it's her first day you know." Hiro went over to the little shared refrigerator and pulled out a beer.

"Yeah, it's my girlfriends first day too. Glad we don't have to go through regular classes anymore." Ryo answered as he continued to read his book.

"Oh, yeah. Dude, why are you still going out with high school girls? Aren't you a little old for that? Don't you think it's a little degrading?" I took a sip of my beer.

"Yeah," Ryo gave a sheepish grin and shrugged,"But she's a really awesome chick and she doesn't act strange around the guys. What about your girl?" Hiro choked on his drink.

"G-Girl?" He sputtered, wiping his chin. Ryo grinned teasingly at him.

"Oh come on dude. It's so easy to see that you dig her." He tossed his black hair. "Does she know? I mean, you guys talk for hours on the phone, but I've never seen hug or kiss."

"Well…" Hiro sighed and sat down on the other side of the bed. "To tell you the truth, I've liked her since like kindergarten. I seriously love her and want to tell her, but I just don't know how she will react."

"Wow, that's a long time." Ryo put his book down and looked closely at Hiro. "I can't say I'm an expert on this kind of stuff, but when I told Hitomi I liked her, she didn't really like me. But she went out with me anyway, and she told me herself that she's happy she made the choice. You should try it."

Hiro thought about it for a little while.

"I guess I could tell her, and if she doesn't like me, there's nothing to lose."

"That's the attitude! I have to go to class in a few minutes. Later dude." Ryo hopped off the bed, gathered and books and left. Hiro was by himself.

'Yeah,' He thought, taking another sip of his beer and putting the half-empty drink back in the fridge, 'And Kisa was very friendly with me when we were young, holding hands all of the time.' Not that they do that anymore. Kisa did have a little batch of close friends in college, and she was too shy to hug and hold hands in front of them. But there was one thing that stood in the way that always was in the way.

Akito.

This is my newest story! It's only 4 chapters, but it's seriously cute! I wanted to make a KisaxHiro story because there's almost none! Seriously! But, it was so much fun to make! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**11 Years Down The Road**

By: Katiebugg

A few hours later, Hiro walked out of his own classroom. It was the usual lecture, he was thankful for that, not wanting anything to spook him for talking to Kisa. His major was in Law, since he liked to contradict people and was a perfectionist. From what his teacher told him, he was pretty good at it.

He hefted his backpack to it sat lighter on his shoulders and continued down the halls. It wasn't long until he ran into Kisa.

"Ah! Hiro! It's nice to see you!" Kisa smiled.

"You too. Hey, I was just wondering, um, can I buy you something to drink?"

"Sure." Kisa looked at him a little surprised he asked her so quickly, but went with him anyway.

They entered the college cafeteria, which was already crowded. Hiro carefully angled Kisa past the people and stopped in front of a smoothie stand.

"Can I have a Strawberry and Banana Chocolate Smoothie?" He asked the lady.

"Sure, that's 6.75$." Hiro handed the lady his money and they headed to a quieter table and sat down.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Kisa asked curiously as she took a sip of her Strawberry smoothie.

Hiro didn't answer immediately. He was looking Kisa over, just as he did his little sister earlier that day.

Kisa didn't look like the little shy girl from 11 years back. She had grown her hair out long, but you could still see her red-gold bangs curved out gracefully. Her eyes had lost their childish lashes and her cheeks thinned out, leaving a pretty looking young woman, but still looked a lot like a little girl. She had grown a lot taller, but was still a little short compared to Hiro. She filled out, leaving her body to have nice and healthy curves.

"Well…It's something I need to tell Akito." Hiro answered her, his voice diminished as the name rolling bitterly off her tongue.

"Really? What is it?"

"I can't really tell you, but I'm afraid to ask him, in case someone gets hurt again." His voice died down even more. Kisa placed her hand on top of his, for the first time in years.

"Hiro, its okay to tell him. Akito has loosened up a lot since he accepted Tohru into the family. If Tohru can go with Yuki, I don't see why you can ask Akito for something." Kisa assured him. Hiro's heart flip-flopped. If only she knew what she was talking about…

"Um, Kisa, the thing I was going to tell him is-"

"Hiroro!"

Hiro was interrupted by a happy shout behind him. Before he could look over his shoulder, two arms came around him in a hug.

"Momiji!" He cried as the blond man smiled at him. "W-what are you hugging me for? Don't do that! It might make someone else think its okay! Oh my god, you're so stupid! Gross, stop!" Hiro shrieked.

"Hi Momiji! It's so good to see you!" Kisa cried happily.

"_Ja_ you too!" Momiji called, still hugging Hiro.

"Oh come on Kisa! Don't encourage him." Hiro pleaded, and, to his relief, Momiji let go.

Momiji stood up very tall and handsome. In his growth, he lost all his boyish features, but still had them in his personality. He graduated from college at 23 and, now 27; he opened a new line of candy stores.

"Hiroro, you're still as grumpy as usual!" He laughed.

"You're still annoying! And don't call me that!"

"What are you doing here?" Kisa asked kindly, her smile calmed Hiro down.

"Well, a little bird told me that Hiro might need a ride to somewhere." Momiji winked at him. Hiro's face burned, knowing Momiji meant he would give him a ride to the Main House.

"No I don't! How did you find out about that?"

"Oh, nowhere, but I also came to visit you guys. It's been years no?"

"That's so nice! I'm sorry I'm not dressed acceptable." Kisa exclaimed shyly. Hiro severely disagreed with that. She was wearing a blouse that was artistically wrinkled with very small straps and a knee-length jean skirt. She looked very cute in it.

"Not at all, you look as cute as usual!" Momiji bubbled and gave Kisa a hug. Hiro felt a little twinge of jealously. He couldn't help it. As much as he wanted to, he resisted the urge to hold her in his arms for the longest time. Now that stupid rabbit was draping himself all over her, when he should be the one to do it!

"How is your business going?" Kisa asked.

"Business is booming! Yup, people really like candy!" Momiji explained as he pulled up a chair.

"Hey, who said you could sit here?" Hiro asked aghast

"Really, that's wonderful!" Kisa clapped her hands together.

"How are your classes going?" Momiji took Hiro's smoothie and took a sip of it.

"Erg! You stupid rabbit! Now you ruined it!

"My writing classes are doing fine; my teacher says that my work is the best she's seen in years." Kisa looked down at her feet, blushing prettily.

"Yeah, I wouldn't disagree with that." Momiji smiled at her.

"Well, I have to go guys, I'm sorry to break it to you." Hiro said irritably. He gave a smooth smile to Kisa, telling her that he wasn't angry, and gave a glare to Momiji, telling him it was his fault.

"Bye Hiro" Kisa waved at him.

"So long Hiroro, there's a car waiting in the parking lot!" Momiji explained with a goofy grin.

"Don't call me that you stupid rabbit!" But beneath it all, he was grateful Momiji provided him a car, to go tell Akito something he heard once before. It was a risk Hiro, after 11 years, was going to take.

Woot Woot! Done with chapter two! I love making this story! And if you want to imagine Momiji older, just look at that picture of when Haru was getting harassed by the Student President, he was making fun of Momiji's girl uniform, and he said how handsome he would look when he was older. That was a pretty rough explanation, but look in the earlier volumes and you should find it!


	3. Chapter 3

Hiro walked up to the tan Lexus parked neatly, wondering how Momiji could afford such a nice looking car. He dismissed the thought, quickly opened the door and sat in the seat. Without much effort, Hiro started the car and backed out of the parking lot.

"That stupid rabbit, how did he find out that I wanted to ask Akito about Kisa again?" he said to himself. He knew it would be a long drive to the Main House, but it would be a quick in and out, he should be back after dark. 'But now I know that Kisa will be far away when I ask him. He won't lash out blindly in anger.' He gritted his teeth and cursed when a car cut him off at the freeway. He quickly started to think over ways to break it easier to Akito. It didn't help him try to shake off his nerves, so he just gave up.

After about an hour, Hiro pulled up to the Main House, parking at the curb. Stretching from the long drive, he scratched his brown head and walked up the road that was lined by houses.

Knowing the place by heart, he easily managed to make his way to Akito's part of the house. Along the way he bumped into people he hadn't seen in a very, very long time. First he nearly rammed Ritsu to the ground, who soon went off screaming it was his fault. He also got a stern look from a weary looking Shishou, who was looking much older than he actually was. Hiro guessed these people were just visiting, just like him.

As Hiro stood right outside Akito's door, he waited to Hatori. He didn't have to wait long; Hatori came stiff-legged out of the room, slightly surprised by seeing Hiro.

"Well, I haven't seen you in a long time Hiro. It's nice to see you." Hatori said in his always cold voice.

"Hatori…I'm here to ask Akito about Kisa again." Hatori didn't say anything for a while but solemnly nodded.

"Yes, I wondered when you would come by. Now would be a good time. Age has softened Akito a little, also the constant visits Tohru gives him calms him down. I will inform him you're coming in." Hatori went into the room and in about a minute came back out. "He's ready for you."

Hiro didn't immediately go in. He stayed outside of the door, clenching and unclenching his fists and biting his lip. Finally, he took a deep breath and swung open the door.

Akito wasn't facing him. He was sitting by the window; his kimono is loose as ever, With his hands propped under his chin, he waited until Hiro stationed himself behind him.

"Hello Hiro." Akito said in his emotionless voice. "It's been a long time."

Hiro merely nodded.

"What is it you've come to ask me?"

Hiro didn't say anything.Akito turned around to face him. Hiro couldn't help but take a sudden breath. Akito looked no more that a skeleton, his bones jutting bitterly out of his pale body. His cheeks were sunken, leaving his eyes just as dark as ever. His hair, which not even growing close to the age of graying, was streaked with them.

"Yes." Akito grinned sickly. "I have changed haven't I? Not as young as I used to be. I'm reaching the age of dying. It's rare for the Head of the Family to live this long. Now, what is it you wanted to ask?"

"Akito…" Hiro barely whispered. "I know I've asked you this before…"

"Ah." Akito said, amusement tingling in his voice. "Kisa."

Slowly, Hiro nodded.

"So, you wanted to ask me about her, if it's alright for you to be together." Akito let out a laugh that sent chills down Hiro's spine. "Didn't I already give you an obvious answer?"

"Y-Yes sir. But…"

"But?"

"But…" Hiro hid his eyes with his hair, a trickle of sweat found its way to his chin. "I've never stopped loving her."

Akito didn't say anything for a while.

"Hiro, look into my eyes."

Hiro obeyed. The eyes which before had been so deadly, so dangerous, so dark…were different. They still had the menacing deathly look, but there was something there, something there that wasn't there before.

"Hiro, 11 years ago I didn't want you to love Kisa. You did something that wasn't under my watch, something I didn't want. But now." Another menacing smile threatened his face. "You might say I've been giving everyone a little freedom. To give them treats for being good." Akito bent his face so his lips were right by Hiro's ear. "And you haven't gotten one yet, have you Hiro? Do you want one? Do you think you deserve one?"

Hiro didn't reply. Akito's words still drummed in his ears and he was so scared at what the answer would be.

"Well…What can I say?" It didn't sound like a question. Akito's voice dipped down to barely a breath. "You may have her."

At first, Hiro didn't let it sink in. Akito drew away, a strange, almost distasteful look on his face. Than it finally clicked. Akito, the one who hurt Kisa, the Akito that had hurt so many, that Akito just said he could have Kisa. His Kisa. To be his, forever. Relief flooded through him like a warm wave. Happiness washed his face, and he forgot all about being polite and his face broke into a huge broad grin.

"R-really Akito?" He asked his voice barely above a whisper.

Akito, almost sadly, nodded.

Hiro bowed as low as he could, thanking him as many times as he could in one breathe, and got up to leave.

Now outside the house, he couldn't help but take a huge jump for joy and whooped. His Kisa. His.

Notes: Another chapter. It was a little hard trying to figure out how Hiro would react to Akito, but it worked out fine in the end. I'm so proud of this story, and I'm so happy you are reading it! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

The drive back home was a happy one. Hiro was chasing ideas about how to tell Kisa how he felt all over his mind. Should he be straight out and bold, to impress her to make the decision? Or should he be princely and be noble, flattering her? Or maybe he should just be very romantic, swaying her into accepting? He shook his head. None of these sounded like him. He needed to be Hiro. It wasn't long till he was back at the college apartment. Luckily, Kisa didn't have any at night activities so he headed over to her dorm.

"Oh, Hiro! Good Evening!" She smiled at him as she opened the door. He couldn't help blushing as the words tumbled from his mouth.

"Um-well. C-can you meet me at Yuki's shop tomorrow? It's a holiday and all, so you shouldn't be busy…" He looked up hopefully at her.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world. What time?" Her delicate honey amber eyes shone. It made his own face soften.

"Around 5 would be alright. Thank you." Hiro wanted to do something, to touch her. He couldn't help himself. But looking into her pure innocent eyes, he knew it wasn't the time. "Yeah, good-night." He said curtly and turned to go.

The night air chilled everyone who was still outside, making them bundle up for warmth. Hiro entered his dorm room to find his roommate there with his senior girlfriend, Hitomi.

"Yo," Ryo greeted with a nod.

"Hey Ryo. Nice to see you Hitomi." Hiro didn't look much at them.

"So, did you tell her?" Hiromi asked excitedly. She soon covered her mouth and looked guiltily up at Ryo. Hiro's eyebrows lowered and he went up to Ryo and grabbed a lock of his hair.

"So, this is where my information goes." Hiro smiled menacingly at Ryo.

"Um, yeah. I couldn't help myself. And Hitomi has some ideas for you!" Ryo keep on looking at her with his eyes, hinting Hiro to take his wrath out on her.

"Really? Do I look like a slouch that would need any help? Do I look too stupid to be able to tell a girl how I feel?" Hiro spilled out and Hitomi looked uncomfortable. "Well, tell me already! It's not good to hold in something that can help someone."

Ryo shot her a look that told her he was like this all the time.

"Er, well. First of all, what do you think you need help with?"

"I'm meeting her at a flower shop. The problem is I don't really know what flower to get her. I just need to get the prettiest ones."

"Hmmm, that we can help you with." Hitomi winked at him. "We girls know a lot about messages of love and things. Flowers especially. Every girl knows the language of flowers!" Hiro blinked.

"The language of flowers?" He repeated stupidly.

"Yes! Roses would be perfect! You see, a red rose means 'love' in general. But if you give one to a person, it means I love you! So, then the person has to return a rose, but it will be either white or yellow. White means 'mutual love' and yellow means 'end of love'. So it's the perfect way to see if she rejects you or accepts you!" Hitomi smiled. "I think it'll fit the situation perfectly.

"…I guess it's a good idea." Hiro mumbled. But inside, he was nearly weak with relief that he had found out about this.

"Okay, will Ryo, I have to go!" Hitomi got up and kissed Ryo and waved good-bye to Hiro. "Goodnight you too! And good luck!" She left the room.

"Hey, did I tell you she was a good chick or what?" Ryo smirked.

"Hmm." Hiro mumbled and hopped on his bed. Even before he closed his eyes, he imagined him and Kisa sharing their love together.

The next day was a little hectic for him. He had to call Yuki to make sure that the shop would be empty around 5, because he didn't want anyone around, and to save him the best red, white and yellow flowers he had. 5 sneaked up behind him and Hiro arrived at the shop early.

"Here are the flowers I promised." Yuki greeted him. "I'll lay out the white and yellow ones on the table for her to choose."

"Thanks." He said grudgingly and wiped an invisible piece of dust off my shirt. "I look fine don't I?" Yuki nodded.

"Perfect, here she comes!" Yuki quickly gave him the single red rose, which Hiro hid behind his back, and ducked out of sight.

"Hello Hiro." Kisa greeted warmly. Hiro blushed a little. Her hair and eyes exactly matched the sun that was beginning to set behind the florist glass. Kisa walked up, completely unaware what she was going to receive.

"Um…Kisa…" Hiro managed.

"Yes?"

"There's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time…" He managed and tried to keep a straight face. "And I was scared to do it. But I am going to have to someday. To stop being that coward child. And start being a man…………………………you can love." His face turned a little brighter, but he stood strong. He slowly took the rose from behind his back and gave to it Kisa. "Kisa, I've loved you forever." He mumbled. Kisa eyes shot open and she disbelievingly took the rose. Hiro looked at the counter, where two equally beautiful roses sat in wait, to set his future.

"I…Hiro…" Kisa whispered, but took a few very wobbly steps to the counter.

She stood there for a long time, her back to him. He began to memorize her every curve, in case she rejected him forever. What if she had a yellow one? How would he take it? Could she never bear to look at him, to speak with him? He started as she made a move to turn around and Hiro held his breath, waiting to see what color would change his life.

She held a pure white red rose. Hiro stared at it, as if not registering that she actually loved him back. His eyes traveled from her hands to her face. Her eyes began to fill with tears, her cheeks flushed, but her lips broke into a warm smile.

"I love you Hiro!" She declared and ran into my arms. I held her, so happy that I could scream. I gave her a long squeeze, which she returned.

"Kisa…I thought you wouldn't accept!" he whispered in her ear.

"I've always loved you Hiro! Always." She replied and pulled away enough for them to be nose to nose. "I thought we would never be, that you wouldn't love me back…" Her honey eyes searched his.

Hiro gently pressed his lips against hers in a very gentle kiss, as if she could break. When he pulled away, Kisa's eyes were wide and her cheeks flushed.

"Hiro…" I smiled at her before kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you Kisa. Now and Forever."

Kisa smiled.

"Yes."


End file.
